Chapter 50
Song of Flowers. (HANA NO UTA., Hana no uta.) is the 50th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary As a child Lila wished upon a star to become a magician. A large beam of energy fell towards her but she was tackled out of the way by Juli. Lila asked why Juli was there, to which she responded stating she was worried why she was out so late at night. Lila is surprised that Juli cared about her to which she states she obviously care about her since she is her little sister. Lila lies in bed happily mumbling to her sister in her sleep as she hugs a pillow. Juli tells Hime that she the two of them stayed up until morning listening to the many thing Lila wanted to tell her. Juli tells Hime she will perform a small checkup before heading to school. Juli notes that Hime seems depressed as she looks over Akina who his upset over his battle with Enjin. Juli finishes her check up on Hime and proceeds to Akina. Before the checkup, Juli tickles Akina, telling him to smile, especially in front of a depressed girl. Akina checks up on Hime who begins to hide herself in her scarf, prompting Akina to smile. As Akina and Juli hold hands to reverse his sliding, Hime watches depressed over the fact that a yōkai like herself cannot do the same. After finishing Akina goes over to grab Hime’s hand. Hime asks why, to which Akina tells her she did a good job protecting the city since no damage was done. The two finish shaking hands and Akina leaves for the office. Juli ask Hime if she was feeling better to which refuses to admit as she tries to hide her smile. Hime leaves for school leaving Juli and Lila alone. Upon looking over to Lila, Juli finds her lying motionless without a pulse and begins to panic. Lila rises up hugging her sister revealing her death to be a joke, the same one she performed during her funeral, leaving Juli bewildered. Lila states Hime is cute and if she is Juli little sister than she will be her little sister as well. Juli asks Lila is she will be living with them, which Lila affirms, changing her clothes into a uniform matching Juli's. Juli welcome Lila as they receive a call from their mother who Juli had already messaged about Lila being alive. Juli picks up the phone and then hands it over to Lila who after a brief conversation hangs up. Lila relays their mother’s message stating it is fine if Lila is alive and that she will be visiting shortly. Juli asks Lila for a favour since she is busy at the moment, which Lila accepts and begins to change her clothes. Touka tells Kotoha about Hime being depressed as they walk with Kyosuke and Ao. Hime appears greeting everyone, happy and excited for school, contradictory to what Touka just said. Across the street, Mizuki wave towards the group, accompanied by Midoriko and Sawaki. Hime is suddenly taken up into the air by her scarf by Lila broom who offers to give Hime a ride to school. Touka notes that if Lila is human than all of her previous feats were simply magic tricks. Kotoha asks Lila to teach her the tricks which Lila states she should not ask. Lila tells them that she will perform show anytime they wish and there is no trick or gimmicks. Characters in order of appearance * V Lila F * V Juli F * Hime Yarizakura * Akina Hiizumi * Kotoha Isone * Touka Kishi * Kyosuke Kishi * Ao Nanami * Mizuki * Sawaki * Midoriko Amano Navigation Category:Chapters